


Knots and Tangles

by liontamer1992



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liontamer1992/pseuds/liontamer1992
Summary: Spoilers Ahead!! Do not read if you haven't played the first few hours of The Last of Us Part 2This is my first work, so please leave comments/kudos.Drabble of Ellie handling loss and grief. My take on her feelings and thoughts before the main parts of the game.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 9





	Knots and Tangles

**Author's Note:**

> About two years ago I tragically lost my father to a sudden heart attack. He died a week after father's day, a day that I still feel guilty for not spending with him. I wrote Ellie's pain and grief based off of my own.

It felt as if Jackson had disappeared around her, leaving her kneeling in the soft freshly upturned dirt of Joel's grave. Her mind was wiped blank from the pain that was forming in her chest. A knotted rope had replaced her once beating heart.

He was gone. Beaten untill his scull cracked and blood couagulated in his grey hair. She closed her eyes trying to shake the image from her head, ignoring the memory of the metallic smell of blood. She knew he had killed innocent lives in order to survive. Fuck! He had killed for her! Robbing her of the only chance to make a difference in this fucked up world! For the longest time she had hated him! Wanted him to suffer for taking HER decision away!! Yet he had loved her. In a world where love didn't seem to exhist, she was his daughter, no question of biology would have changed that. The rope began to strain against the snarled nodule, blinding her with udder torment. Why!?! Why now!?! She had only just begun trying to forgive him for it. Ellie struck the ground feeling the squelch of the soft dirt between her fingers creating a cast of her fist in the earth. She had been stripped and cheated of her last chance of showing Joel just how much she cared about him. He will never know, that even though she tried with all her might to separate herself from him, he was the only one she ever looked up to.

She wrapped her arms around her chest, choking as she couldn't endure it any longer. Hot tears fell freely through her tight eyelids. The rope in her chest snapped sending tremors through her body, numbing her limbs. She didn't know how long she stayed there, sobbing into the empty fridged air. She just cried, letting the pain release in gasping noises until her throat hurt.

It was untill she heard her name that she noticed the warm hand on her shoulder.  
"Ellie?", Dina's voice was soft and calm.  
Ellie didn't look up at her. Opening her eyes she stared coldly at the letters carved into Joel's head stone.  
"I'm going to hunt" she said, calmly "I'm going to hunt down and kill every single last of of them!"


End file.
